The Gundam Wing Factor At Hogwarts
by sweet myst
Summary: read the title ^_~.


Authors' note: This fanfiction has been written by sweet myst & xxsilmarilbladexx . This is my (sweet myst) first fanfiction so be nice & no flames plz.  
  
(*..*) = author's comments -..- = character's thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing, the character Yahiko was borrowed from Rurouni Kenshin and Hogwarts was created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
The Gundam Wing Factor at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 1: Heero's murderous nature  
  
Heero Yuy is stuffing the body of his little (half) brother into the fires used to heat the boiler of the train station. A cruel smirk plays on his lips, as he watches his brother's stunned body burn. Wiping off sweat from his forehead, he says "Little Yahiko, you should have learned by now to never cross me." Still smirking he leaves the dark cellar and heads for the train that would take him to his new school, Hogwarts. He begins to reminisce about what Yahiko did this time to annoy him. ~Flashback~ earlier that day  
In a black stretch limo, the voice of a certain 9 year old causes the migrant of the vehicle's other occupant, his 11-year-old half brother Heero Yuy. Ignoring the growing scowl on Heero's face Yahiko continued to torment his brother by asking questions about anything and everything. A beeping sound interrupts the child's banter; both heads turn to the monitor in the car. A man in his late 40s, with short graying hair & brown eyes appears on the screen. He is holding an ice pack to his face, blocking the entire left portion of it out of view from his sons. Only Yahiko greeted their father with a smile & wave. Heero just stared coldly. In a stressed out voice the old man says "Heero just try to fit in, don't get into fights and try not to get expelled from this school."  
Judging from Heero's sour look, Mr.Yuy makes his second comment. "And Yahiko don't annoy your brother, we don't want another set of broken bones today, do we?" Yahiko frowns.  
Heero responds to his father in a voice lacking all emotion, "Father, I'm not setting a single foot on that cursed train, if I don't see the money we negotiated on." Looking at the ice pack in his aging father's hand, Heero inwardly smiled evilly, remembering how his father had convinced him to go to the stupid magic school and earning a black eye in the process.  
Sigh, in a tired voice-" Heero, I hope a change of scenery will get you a new attitude and that you'll learn to accept the magic in you, as your mother did." In a louder voice, Mr. Yuy continued the conversation with his delinquent son, "The money has already been transferred into your British account; $250,000 in American. Just what do you plan to do with all that money Heero?"  
A ice cold glare was his answer.  
Shaking his head at his son's lack of respect, he turns to the younger of his two children. "I'm expecting you back home after your weekend in Britain. You begin your school year in Krushinada's Private School for the Privileged in two weeks, little Yahiko."  
Yahiko-"Stop saying that! I'm not a kid any more."  
-Sure you aren't- Heero thought, while staring at the fast changing scenery outside the window near him.  
"I don't want to go back to the darn school again. I hate it! They make you wear clothes from the Middle Ages and the headmaster is nuts!.......I'd rather run away than go to that school for another year!"  
At this comment, Heero's eyes slinted evilly -really Yahiko? I can help you disappear and no one know-  
As he thinks back, Heero remembers the comment Yahiko made that earned him his permanent stay in the fires far below the train station.  
It was a few minutes after their father had called when their limo had stopped due to traffic buildup caused by a car accident up ahead, involving a blue & yellow limo and a black taxi. (*Hehehe, GW colors! At least I think they are. Arent they?*) In an act of spontaneous annoyingness, Yahiko grabbed the small remote control for the limo and began pressing random buttons. In the next few minutes, other motorists & passengers from surrounding cars stared in curiosity as to why the windows of a shiny black stretch limo were acting so oddly, the windows of the limo went up & down repeatedly and rapidly. Then loud music blasted from the car, switching from classical, rap, opera & Britney Spears. Onlookers stare silently, all confused as to what was going on inside the limo.  
"Yahiko cut it out" came Heero's cold quiet voice, yet it seemed magnified tenfold by the stillness in the street.  
"Wat'cha gonna do, onnichan?" Yahiko asked in a whining voice.  
Either Yahiko wasn't a very good learner or he had horrible memory; since he seemed to have forgotten how he had gained a broken arm, numerous bruises and 5 broken fingers. Currently his left arm was in a sling and his left hand was beneath 5 pounds of plaster. So, Yahiko was holding the remote control in his right hand and waving it just out of reach of his elder half brother. Heero was just about to lose his patience and tackle the brat (he was planning to break his right arm) when the light sound of feminine laughter drifted in from one of the now many open limo windows. Peering outward to the source of the melodious sound, it was then that the two Japanese brothers noticed the crowd that was watching them. Traffic resumed when the pedestrians & other motorists caught sight of Heero's icy glare. Simultaneously, Heero punched Yahiko in the head, knocking him down to the bottom of the limo and unconcious.  
"Oh sweet brotherly love," said a voice. Heero noted the faint trace of a foreign accent that he couldn't identify, as his dark eyes searched like a hawk, for the owner of the voice. Through the window directly in front of him, Heero gazed into a pair of amazingly bright sea green eyes filled with laughter and the glimmer of light bouncing off of a shiny sun- streaked braid attracted his attention to the white limo next to his own. Before he could get a better look, the window of her limo came up, efficiently hiding her from his view.  
Scowling, Heero returned to his seat and stared at the floor. He had wanted to see those eyes again, they had reminded him so much of his deceased mother and yet they held a warmth that Heero had never felt in his entire life before. He began to feel heat rise in his face and he suddenly realized that he was blushing. For the first time in his 11 years on the earth, Heero Yuy, a.k.a. the emotionless ice prince, was blushing and over a girl! He was outraged at himself and was slightly thankful that Yahiko was still unconscious on the floor. But he spoke too soon; cause the little terror was beginning to get up.  
As Yahiko came to, he felt the limo began to move (it seems the accident had been resolved and the blue & yellow limos were towed) (*aww, to bad for those passengers*) and he scrambled into the nearest seat, which made him face his (*in his opinion of course*) evil half brother. While Yahiko was in the midst of pulling funny faces at Heero, (*Yahiko obviously isn't someone who learns from his mistakes*) he noticed that instead of punching him in the face as he would usually do, Heero was staring at the floor, his face as red as a tomato. Scratching his head, Yahiko realized that his elder brother looked as if he were blushing and it reminded him of how he looked like when he just saw a pretty girl. Minutes ticked by in the limo, Heero was still staring at the floor, his usual cold expression back on and Yahiko looked as if Christmas had come early. Suddenly the calmness was broken when the younger sibling began bombarding the elder with comments and questions revolving around Heero's social life, his contact with girls and the lack of any girl interests. At the end of this one-sided conversation Yahiko came to the conclusion that his elder brother was gay. Since there was a lack of protest and the habitual onslaught of physical abuse brought to Yahiko by Heero did not come, Yahiko became firm in his belief that he was right his brother was indeed gay.  
Throughout the rest of the ride to the train station, Heero had to endure Yahiko's accusations. The only sign of outrage & the rising of his infamous murderous temper was a twitching eyebrow. Then Heero's dark eyes gained a gleam to it that would have made anyone who saw him fear for their life. Too bad Yahiko didn't see it and he didn't notice that his elder brother had began writing a letter that looked very suspiciously like a run away letter, in Yahiko's handwriting. The limo pulled over, and Heero put his finished letter on top of the seat next to him.  
Without warning Heero was knocked out of his walk on memory lane when he bumped into someone; someone with blonde hair. 


End file.
